Sasuke Hates Sweets
by Yaoi no Hime
Summary: Part 1 of The Naruto Cookbook Series. It's Valentine's Day and Sakura hopes today'll be her day. Then comes Naruto. Short Drabble to pass time. SasuNaru
1. Sasuke Hates Sweets

**Sasuke Hates Sweets**

**Yaoi no Hime**

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**A/N**:

A quick drabble I thought of when I suddenly remembered that Sasuke dislikes sweet stuff.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" 

Haruno Sakura was excited.

Today would definitely be the day.

February 14th.

Valentines Day.

"Sakura."

Uchiha Sasuke was irritated.

He would've chosen not to answer, but today was a good day.

A good day for Sasuke was a good day for the world.

"Ano…today is Valentine's Day and…I was just wondering…"

She fidgets.

"I don't give anything out for Valentine's Day."

He cocks an eyebrow.

"EH? Oh…but…I made you some chocolates. My mom helped me with them of course but their especially sweet, just for you."

Uchiha Sasuke's day had just turned sour.

Sweets.

That's what Valentine's Day was about.

He mentally shuddered, but accepted the box anyway.

"…Thank you."

Sakura jumped for joy, blushing madly. "No problem Sasuke-kun!"

"EH? Sakura-chan, didn't you know?"

Sasuke and Sakura turn to see Naruto walking towards them, a package in hand.

Sakura looked at him in question. "Know what?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Fangirls.

He held up his package.

Sakura took one look at it and shook her head. "No thank you. I don't want anything from Naruto. Especially, since I didn't get anything from Sasuke-kun."

Naruto stared at her and laughed out loud. "I figured that, but these aren't for you Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired girl nearly falls over. "EH?!!? Then who're they for?! You've actually developed a crush on someone other than me?!"

Sasuke flinches.

Naruto…crushing on someone?

Uchiha Sasuke's day just kept getting worse.

Especially as Naruto gave a heavy blush.

"Aa…I guess you could say that."

Sakura's eyebrows crease as she frowns. "Who could you possibly like that you actually have a chance with?"

Both boys flinch.

Ouch.

That hit below the belt.

Naruto fumbles with the package and sends Sasuke a sheepish look.

He'd have preferred to do it without Sakura nearby but…she had to find out some day anyway…so…

"Ano…here." He shoves the package in Sasuke's hands, face burning madly. "For you."

Silence…

"WHAT?!?!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by his jacket. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NARUTO NO BAKA?!?"

Naruto laughed nervously, looking out for an escape route. "Eh…I just gave Sasuke some chocolates…"

Tuning out Sakura's ranting, Sasuke took a look in the package.

More chocolate.

He grimaced.

Yet…

Looking closer, he noticed the difference between Sakura's and Naruto's chocolates.

While Sakura had given him most likely overly sweet chocolate…Naruto gave him bittersweet dark chocolate.

His favorite.

So he knew.

"What makes you think that Sasuke-kun would even TOUCH _your_ chocolate?"

Their argument was cut short as Sasuke walked towards Naruto, face blank.

And pecked him on the lips.

"…Thank you…"

Sakura and Naruto were silent as Sasuke continued walking off.

The poor kunoichi was in shock.

Naruto smiled cheekily at her.

"It's a fact known by me…Sasuke hates sweets."

He hummed a happy tune and took off after Sasuke, in high hopes of getting more than a mere peck on the lips.

**Fin.**


	2. There Shall Be a SEQUEL! or four

**Hello readers of Sasuke Hates Sweets!**

After much thinking (and noticing a spiffy baking cookbook within my kitchen), I have decided to make a fic as a companion to this one! A Naruto BAKING FIC!!! DUNDUNDUN! The first of it's kind too! The chapters wont be long, yet because of that it'll be updated at least 3-4 times a week! I'm not sure what pairings I want in it though. I'm thinking really multiple pairings, focusing on my little cutie Naruto of course I cant make a fic without him being the center!

**SO you can vote for who you want to see the most of while I get this fic up and at it! Pairings are:**

_SasuNaru_

_(this fic'll probably focus on this since Sasuke Hates Sweets is SasuNaru)_

_GaaNaru_

_NejiNaru_

_ShikaNaru_

OR I can write seperate fics for the top 2 choices. Since I have a lot going on right now I'll focus on the two with the most votes then, once I'm done with those, I'll do the other two!

**Now, I need a title as well:**

_The Naruto Cookbook_

_Milk and Cookies_

_Chocolate Chip Muffins_

_Sugar For My Cookies_

_Peaches and Cream_

_Of Apple Tarts and Mocha Shortbread_

I'm thinking on just calling the series The Naruto Cookbook Series and giving each pairing a different title. None of them will interfere with eachother though, since that'd just complicate things. If you have any other pairings you want to see (if you want het, then I'll do a oneshot like Sasuke Hates Sweets) just e-mail me or add your suggestions in your review.

E-mail me for this ficci eat: naruto(underscore)cookbook(at)mail. com

Other e-mail:

pooh(undersore)girl(at)post. com

and

pepseh(at)yahoo. com


End file.
